


The Wake

by ReturningWriter



Series: The Truce [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunk Kara Danvers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter
Summary: Follow up to my one-shot The Funeral.Lena and Kara struggle to maintain their truce as they are last two women left at the wake following the funeral were Lena came out to offer what comfort she could to Kara. But now they're alone in the alien dive bar and Kara is quite drunk and seeing things in a new light. Or maybe it's the orange shots she's taking to dull the pain?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Truce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705396
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	The Wake

Kara looked into the bottom of her glass and then around the now empty dive bar. Kelly had just carried a very drunk Alex home with Eliza's help and now it was only her. Well, only her and Lena Luthor watching her from across the booth they shared. 

The green-eyed woman was watching her with a look of concern and a slight bit of worry as elegant pale finger played around with a bowl of peanuts. Though the simple black dress the raven-haired former-CEO wore was still pristine and her raven black hair was immaculate in its tight bun and a far cry from her now rumbled mourning clothes and loose blonde hair that flowed down over her shoulders.

A truce, that's what had been declared between them at the cemetery and for the moment she had her Lena back. But was this really her Lena of old? She wasn't stupid and knew that away from this moment, the brilliant scientist was up to something bordering on the unethical. Yet, even though she was done blaming herself for the woman's actions it didn't mean she didn't worry about her friend.

Right now, what she couldn't handle was the silence. It was a shared awkward silence that had dragged on between for a while now and here she was the great Pulitzer Prize-winning Kara Danvers at a loss for words. 

"I should go," Lena finally spoke up in an unsure voice, which wasn't something she associated with the woman and got ready to stand up, but she didn't want to be alone. Rao she didn't want to be alone right now!

"Please don't go," she whispered and reached out putting her hand over Lena's feeling the green-eyed woman shivering at the touch.

"Kara," her friend tried to protest but she could see it now, or maybe it was the grief and the alien alcohol in her blood, but she could see it now clear as day. Lena Luthor was a luminous being, beautiful and strong.

"Everyone leaves me... please don't leave me too," she begged while keeping her voice low and she was trying her hardest not to cry again. Having Lena back, if only for a moment had given her hope and sometimes even the Paragon of Hope needs some of it.

"Alright, but be warned I... I'm not good at these sorts of things," Lena finally admitted with a hitch in her voice but sat back down and she sniffled giving the woman the briefest of smiles.

When she smiled it did something to Lena, she could see it and hear it or maybe it was the alcohol again? But Lena's pupils would dilate, her breathing would get erratic and hold on a nano-second did Lena Luthor like her, like that? Naw, it had to be the alcohol and the grief.

"That's alright... you being here... is all that I need right now," she said quietly and then called for another round. Thinking that maybe a few more shots of whatever this orange stuff was would make the pain go away.

"To those now in Rao's light! Salute!" she declared in Kryptonian and brought the glass the waitress had brought to her lips.

"Should you be drinking this much?" Lena asked sounding genuinely concerned as she watched her down the orange and bubbly contents of her glass.

"Why not, you won't take advantage of me will you?" she replied mimicking Lena's own raised eyebrow of doom, before bursting out giggling at what she had just suggested because it was ridiculous, but Lena wasn't laughing. No, the raven-haired woman was looking everywhere but at her right then.

Nope it wasn't the alcohol or the grief. No, she the great Kara Zor-El was the dumbest and most clueless person in this part of the galaxy it would appear.

"Oooh I'm a freaking idiot," she declared while slurring her words as the latest shot of orange goodness hit her system and she had to put the glass down because she was close to crushing it in her hand.

"Kara, I would never!" Lena said firmly and then shrank away from her again. What was going on here? Had Lena come here with some nefarious purpose? No, Lena was denying that she'd ever take advantage of her like that, but denying it meant that Lena had thought about it and why was the room spinning? Then a quick series of crushing realizations hit her all at once!

"The flowers, buying Catco, pleading the fifth, the lip-biting, coming today!" she blurted out the thoughts as they came to her and it only caused Lena to shrink away from her. Yet, through the haze of her drunkenness, it was all crystal clear to her now. 

"Kara... please I'm so sorry... I can explain... I..." the green-eyed woman apologized and then she stammered but she wasn't sure what for. It was all too much. Three years, for three years this amazing woman had been right under her nose! Keeping her own secrets it would seem. 

"Rao, this is too funny!" she burst out laughing and slapped her hand against the table, almost breaking it before Lena grabbed it to make her stop.

"You... were so mad at me when you found out... but there you were... crushing on me for three years and never telling me and I was of course totally clueless! Frick my life! My best friend is gay for me and I missed it even with telescopic vision!" she kept laughing and Lena was now looking around the mostly empty bar in a panic.

The woman's stunning green eyes were wide, her heartbeat was spiking, she was sweating slightly and trying her best to get her to calm down by rubbing her hand. Which felt kinda nice but she was still upset and drunk.

Lena Luthor, the bravest woman she'd ever met was as deep in the closet as she was. Yep, she was drunk! Thus, banging her thick skull on the table was the next logical course of action at the absence of a brick wall or a neutron star.

"Keep your voice down and stop that!" Lena finally hissed at her and she looked up from banging her head on the table. Their eyes met across the table, steel met steel, though it was hard to focus her vision. Girl pretty! 

"No! You can't make me... three years... you carried a torch for me for three years, Lena," she said quietly and blinked away a new wave of tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. 

"Told you I was at bad at this sort of stuff," Lena countered quietly and the woman appeared to shrink further before her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with her voice shaking and started feeling small as well while her emotions took her on a stomach-churning rollercoaster trip.

"I was afraid," the green-eyed girl whispered honestly and looked away once again unable to meet her gaze.

"Hey! Look at me... it's okay to be afraid," she said softly if drunkenly and reached out putting her hand on Lena's pale cheek.

They both froze and without realizing she found herself rubbing Lena's soft cheek to try to comfort the truly beautiful woman. A voice in her mind screamed at her to say something, anything, but she was lost in the pools of shimmering emerald greens that were Lena's eyes.

"Kara... I've done things," Lena admitted quietly but didn't pull back from the touch.

"I know, but there is still time to undo them, right?" she asked hopefully and the raven-haired genius gave a little nod. It was a tiny gesture but filled with endless hope.

"I would... once I'm sober like to talk more," she said even though her body was already burning through the booze and being with Lena gave her a certain clarity of thought. No that was a lie, she was thoroughly confused and conflicted!

"I would like that too, so can I... give you a ride home?" Lena offered and leaned against her hand still resting on that soft and pale cheek. 

Smiling at the woman with perhaps a newfound appreciation for how beautiful she was both inside and out. Though new found wasn't the right word. A newfound realization or context to her feelings perhaps. She stood up somewhat shakily and held out her hand for Lena to take it, but her hand was shaking something fierce.

"I would like that," she said softly and Lena looked at her hand for a moment but then she took it with a resolute expression on that beautiful pale face. With that one gesture, Lena Luthor had made the decision to stand in the light by Kara's side perhaps forever.

"Can I hug you or is that too soon?" the green-eyed girl asked with that familiar smirk gracing her red lips and she gave an eager nod.

No matter their muddled feelings for and about each other Kara smiled and wrapped the shorter woman up in a bone-crushing hug that made her feel like everything would be alright. Eventually. 

"I missed this," she whispered with her lips again's Lena's ear and the raven-haired beauty's arms wrapped around her shoulders as the pale woman stroked her hair. Should she purr? She wanted to purr!

"I missed this too, but now let's get you home," Lena declared firmly but softly and pulled away from the hug so their eyes met again.

"Is it wrong that... that I want to kiss you right now?" she asked shyly and yep she was still drunk but to her delight, Lena shook her head. Then the petite woman got up on her toes and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's not wrong, darling, but it wouldn't be fair to you right now. You're drunk and you're grieving," the green-eyed genius said softly but those red lips against her forehead made her tingle from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

"But... how about... when I'm not those things?" she asked hopefully and that made Lena let out a peal of laughter and Rao above she'd missed that sound more than she ever thought possible.

"If you still want to once you sober up it's a date then. Now come on let's get you home," Lena replied and took her hand in hers before she could fully process what the woman had said. Squeezing Lena's hand she mutely allowed herself to be escorted home and it wasn't until Lena had left that it hit her.

A date?!


End file.
